pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Tirtouga
Vs. Tirtouga is the twentieth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 6/23/2019. Story Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Wyatt, Munna, Rosa and Ditto arrive at a research facility, Munna shaking with excitement. Munna: Mun! Munna rushes inside, Wyatt happily running after it. Professor Burnet and Fennel are waiting inside, as Wyatt rushes to hug Professor Burnet. Munna nuzzles up to Professor Burnet as well. Wyatt: Mom! Burnet: Easy there, sport. You just saw me a few months ago. Wyatt: Ah, admit it! You love it! Munna: Na! Na! Burnet gives Wyatt a noogie, as the others arrive. Fennel: It is so good to see you all! Rui: Ah, Fennel! (Sweetly) A pleasure as always. Fennel: It is! Now, come! Come! This is so exciting! Fennel leads the group away, Rui quickly following after her. Iris rolls her eyes, while Cilan and Rosa chuckle. Wyatt: So, what is it that you called us here for? Burnet: (Winks) It’s a surprise. Now come on. The group follows Burnet into the laboratory, where a fossil regeneration machine is hooked up, with a Cover Fossil on the mound. Fennel glamours over the fossil, while Rui looks less than impressed. Rui: It’s, a rock. Cilan: (Fascinated) It’s not just a rock! This has been buried for millions of years, with deposits of resonant DNA that can— Rui: Yawn! Anyone have a short hand for this? Burnet: We’re going to bring back an extinct Pokémon. Rui: Extinct? Iris: It means no longer living on the planet. Rui: Wow! So, this is something we’ve never seen before! Burnet: Not necessarily. We know that the Cover Fossil in the past have been revived into Tirtouga. Iris: You’ve revived Pokémon before? Rosa: They have this technology in other regions. I’m not quite sure what the spectacle of this machine is. Fennel: Oh, it’s not the machine itself, it’s the power source! Musharna! Fennel opens a Pokéball, choosing Musharna. Musharna: Mush! Burnet: We’ve learned a way to harness the Dream Realm for reviving Pokémon. It utilizes dream energy in order to cut back on the energy requirements. This could revolutionize how we revive ancient Pokémon! Ian: Is it just Musharna, or are you receiving assistance from the Mirage Master? Wyatt: Who? Burnet: Ha! You’re pretty perceptive. That was the start of the research, though I think any Hidden Power would work for it. Professor Burnet pulls out a Dream Ball, choosing Mirage Master, a “G” shaped Unown. Mirage Master: Unown! Mirage Master floats over to Ian, floating around Ian eagerly. It then heads back over to the machine, as Musharna releases dream dust into the restoration machine. They place the Cover Fossil into the machine, as Mirage Master releases several energy spheres for Hidden Power. The content of the machine powers up, as the mist is released into the room. Everyone gasps in marvel, when the machine opens up. Tirtouga lets out a yawn, as if waking up from a nap. Tirtouga: Tir. Rui: Aw! It is so cute! (She scans it) Pokédex: (In female voice) Tirtouga, the Prototurtle Pokémon. About 100 million years ago, these Pokémon swam in oceans. It is thought they also went on land to attack prey. Wyatt: Well, Alola little one! Wyatt gets right in Tirtouga’s face, it looking irritated. Tirtouga Bites Wyatt in the face, him grimacing yet laughing at the same time. Wyatt: Heh. Quite a grip you’ve got there. Burnet: Success! Fennel: Burnet, this is truly incredible! You may have re-imagined how we interface with technology! Burnet: It was a team effort. Now, let’s get this guy to the pool. Tirtouga are more water based than land based. The group all head out the door, as Munna stops as if sensing something. Ian notices, looking back into the room. There is nothing, as he edges out of the room. The doors close after him, the monitor flashing a warning sign. In an abandoned building in the distance, Colress leans against a pillar while watching the lab, typing into his arm console. Colress: Ah, a combination of dream dust and Hidden Power. Quite an ingenious woman. Teaching a Pokémon Hidden Power will be no difficulty. It is replicating the ability of the Dream Dust that will be the difficulty. Still, this is merely a side project. Plenty of time to contemplate other power sources. End Scene Tirtouga splashes out of the pool, diving back down. Wyatt comes out in a pair of red swim trunks with white Pokéball patterns on them. Rui can’t help but laugh, while Rosa blushes with embarrassment. Rui: What is that?! You look ridiculous! Wyatt: Hey, I’m just going for a swim! Rosa: (Hiding her face) Must you embarrass me like this? Wyatt jumps into the water, creating a splash. Tirtouga looks annoyed at the situation, as Iris comes out in a purple one piece suit and cannonballs in as well. Iris and Wyatt splash at each other, Tirtouga starting to be interested. Professor Burnet sits down besides Rosa. Burnet: So, how long have you been dating my son? Rosa: (Flustered) What? No, I, we’re— Burnet: Ah, I know! (Playfully punches her in the shoulder) If Wyatt realized he was in a relationship, he would’ve been unable to keep it to himself. He’s sorta a mama’s boy like that. Rosa: (Laughs sheepishly) He’s lucky to have had a mom growing up. Especially someone as supportive as you. Burnet: Eh, we make do. Sometimes having the bare necessities is better. (Playfully) You should totally get in there with him. Show him that you can be fun. Rosa: (Offended) I am fun! Ian: You’re not, really. Rosa turns with a start, seeing Ian standing right behind her. Rosa: How long have you been there?! Ian: I really don’t know what he sees in you. Maybe he’s too nice to have you leave. Rosa: Bah! He’s the one who wouldn’t stop following me. If anything, I’m the one who won’t kick him away. Tirtouga begins crying, now agitated. Iris: Aw! It sounds like it’s hungry! Fennel: Oh, of course! Fennel brings out several different berries, laying them out on the edge of the pool. Tirtouga pokes its head up, inspecting the options. Fennel: Since Tirtouga are extinct, there is no record of its primary food source. Ian: I’ve seen ancient Pokémon rampage because their food source wasn’t available. It’s most likely that none of these will be viable options. Tirtouga gags at each option, turning its head in refusal. Wyatt swims over, hanging onto the edge. Wyatt: What’s up, buddy? Don’t you like any of them? Tirtouga: (Defiant) Tir! Cilan: This isn’t good. If we can’t figure out what flavor of food it likes, then caring for Tirtouga will be exceedingly difficult. Wyatt: Oh, don’t worry about it. I’ve got this. Rosa: (Unconvinced) You do? Burnet: (Intrigued) You do? Wyatt: Yep! Wyatt climbs out of the pool, and grabs Tirtouga to lift it out. Tirtouga Bites into Wyatt’s arm, him wincing while trying to avoid screaming. Wyatt: (Pained) Munna, put us to sleep together with Hypnosis. Munna: Mu! Munna releases a pink hypnotic dream cloud, enveloping the two of them. The two slump over asleep, snoring. Iris: What’s this going to do? Burnet: (Chuckles) Looks like my teachings have paid off. Prepared to be impressed. Rosa: He always manages to. Munna eats dreams from the two of them, releasing two dream clouds that merge together. The image shows Wyatt and Tirtouga in a prehistoric jungle, with several ancient berries. Wyatt grabs one and takes a bite, cringing from it. He then looks satisfied, as the cloud disperses. Wyatt and Tirtouga wake up, Wyatt bouncing to his feet. Wyatt: Got it! Wyatt runs towards the facility, almost slipping from the wet ground around the pool. He’s inside for a few minutes, as he runs back out with an armful of Liechi Berries. Rosa: Yuck! Those things? Iris: I’ve never seen that type of berry before. Iris takes a bite of one, her body shimmering before she yells out in disgust. Rui points and laughs at her. Cilan: It’s a Liechi Berry, not easily found in Unova. They have a significantly bitter taste. Iris: (Spitting) I wish you said that earlier! Burnet: I got them for Wyatt as a treat for when he came to visit. He loves those things. Rosa: Don’t have a clue why. Wyatt holds a Liechi Berry to Tirtiouga, which sniffs it before taking a bite. Tirtouga’s face lights up as it digs into the Liechi Berry. Wyatt: The ancient berry in the dream tasted pretty similar to the Liechi Berry. This way we can find other berries of this flavor for it. Fennel: To think that you could use the dream world like that! Burnet: (Proudly) That’s my son! Ian: I’m surprised that you remembered the taste. Wyatt: Using Munna’s powers like that I can bypass the memory losing feature. Mom’s told me that I’ve been to the dream realm a few times. Ian: I know. I was there. Wyatt: You were? Dang. Tirtouga: Touga! Tirtouga rubs up against Wyatt, then slides away with its flippers. It hops into the water, then looks intimidating and eager. Burnet: (Giggling) I think it wants to battle you, Wyatt. Wyatt: Really? Sweet! I accept! Alola, Munna! Munna: Mu! Munna floats over the water, as Tirtouga dives under it. It leaps out, going to Bite into Munna. Wyatt: Nice try! Telekinesis! Munna’s eyes glow green, as Tirtouga glows green and floats helplessly. Tirtouga spews a torrent of salt water, hitting Munna and pushing it back. Telekinesis breaks as Tirtouga drops back into the water. Munna floats over the water, Tirtouga swimming underneath it. Rui: This battle is actually pretty cool. A floating Pokémon going against a swimming one. Rosa: Please! This isn’t even close to his best battle. Wyatt: Telekinesis to Hypnosis! Tirtouga leaps out of the pool for Bite, as Munna traps it in Telekinesis. Munna releases a Hypnosis cloud, as Tirtouga releases a blue barrier for Protect, blocking it and lowering Telekinesis. Tirtouga drops into the water, then shoots up and Bites into Munna. Wyatt: Now Hypnosis! Munna releases Hypnosis while trapped in Bite, enveloping Tirtouga. It loses its grip and falls into the water, floating sound asleep. Wyatt: Hey mom! Apologies but I think I’m gonna catch this guy! Burnet: Go right ahead, son! Fennel: What?! Wyatt: Go! Dive Ball! Wyatt pulls out and throws a Dive Ball, it hitting and sucking Tirtouga in. The Dive Ball shakes violently as it floats in the pool, it locking. Munna uses Telekinesis to float the Dive Ball back to Wyatt, who holds it up proudly. Wyatt: I caught a Tirtouga! Munna: Mu! Rosa: Not bad. Not your best performance though. Wyatt: Hey, I caught it, didn’t I? Cilan: To think you caught it without damaging it at all. Burnet: And of course, we’ll be able to study Tirtouga from his interactions with it! It’ll be better than just it being in the lab. Fennel: I suppose so. Main Events * Professsor Burnet returns. * Burnet and Fennel use dream power to revlve a Tirtouga from a fossil. Wyatt captures the Tirtouga. * Colress steals the data about the fossil revival machine. Characters * Wyatt * Rosa * Professor Burnet * Fennel * Ian * Rui * Iris * Cilan Pokémon * Munna (Wyatt's) * Tirtouga (Wyatt's, newly caught) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Mirage Master the Unown (Burnet's, G form) * Musharna (Fennel's) * Victini (Ian's) * Axew (Iris') Trivia * This episode was inspired by the anime episode Archeops in the Modern World! ** The Pokémon revived was changed to Tirtouga to be different from the anime. * Wyatt catching Tirtouga is based off Black from the Pokémon Adventures manga obtaining one. * Mirage Master makes its return, revealing it has become a main stable in helping Burnet's research. * Colress stealing the data for the fossil revival machine is based off Team Rocket doing the same thing in the anime. This is setting up for plot points further down the line. * Burnet teases Rosa about them being in a relationship. Though they are not technically in one, everyone else sees them as a couple. * Wyatt using Munna to remember the dream world is based off how Burnet did the same thing during the Dream World arc in Sinnoh. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Dream World arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Plasma arc